Once Upon
by cuito
Summary: There once was a princess who waited an eternity for her prince and when the time came her prince ran away… [SasuSaku]


**A/N:** Another story. Gosh, I'm such a sucker for starting new things. This story is going to be maybe three chapters long in total…or two. I haven't decided yet, but it is going to be short.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kei-chan was complaining again.

I couldn't understand what exactly he was complaining about amidst all the babbling and crying, but I had a feeling of what it was he was trying to tell me just by the strength of his little arms around me. He probably had another nightmare, he usually does, but this one must have been really bad if it has him so scared. He probably remembered something from when Mother was still around in the house.

I'm glad Daddy kicked her out.

I didn't say anything to him…I didn't know what to say to him. Daddy was always better at making him feel safe and I wish for the umpteenth time that I never volunteered to baby-sit Kei-chan and Ai-chan tonight. I still have to study for tomorrow's genin exam and Kei-chan crying won't help me from scoring high on the exam.

"Nee-chan?"

I looked down and noticed his dark eyes swollen and red. He'll probably want me to swear not to tell Daddy about the nightmare; something about Uchiha men don't cry. I sigh and nod my head for him to continue.

"Please don't tell Daddy."

He looks guilty and for a moment I feel he should look more pleading than anything else. I know he's trying his best not to cause any trouble for Daddy. After all, Daddy is still a clan leader even if our family is barely growing and he is one of the best shinobi in the village along with Uncle Naruto.

"I won't," I say calmly and instantly I see his face brighten up. A part of me wants to point out that he looks like an idiot with a big grin and tear stains on his face, but I keep quiet because I know it will only upset him further.

The rest of the night goes smoothly except for the occasional call from a worried Grandpa Kakashi, which evidently disturbs me from my hard studying. He doesn't ask much, he knows I look after my little brother and sister well. I guess he can't help but worry…at least more so than usual since the last time he baby-sat us. It's been a while since we've been over to his place and I'm sort of glad because every time we go over Obito always has something up his sleeve.

Daddy has been taking more missions lately and Grandpa tells me he's probably just upset about the divorce. Although I doubt Daddy is upset because of it. He never really loved Mother even when he played the perfect husband role well.

None of us really miss her either.

She was good at lying and pretending. Pretending to be the perfect mother, pretending to be the perfect wife. Always doting after my father when he came back from work and such. As much as I hated her I never had the courage to rat on her to Daddy. I was too afraid of what she would do.

Daddy never suspected anything until he saw bruises on Kei-chan and scars on Ai-chan. It was then he realized how the Uchiha household was being run while he was away on missions. He didn't think twice before slapping Mother across her face as I hid my morbid smile and held my two younger wailing siblings. He threw her off the property and gave her a promise of pain and death if she ever hurt us again as a simple goodbye.

We haven't seen her since then and it's been almost five months since any of us have woken up screaming bloody murder.

It wasn't until five thirty in the morning when I heard the front door opening and closing roughly. I heard the distinct heavy steps going up the stairs and I smiled under the covers knowing Daddy was back from his mission. I heard Ai-chan crying silently in her sleep across the room from my bed. I was going to get out of bed to tend to her when Daddy walked in, smiled a small smile at me and then picked Ai-chan carefully from under the tangled covers to take her to his own room.

Daddy has been frowning a lot more these days; it makes him look a lot older than he is. He is worried about Ai-chan, I can tell. Ai-chan is going to be four in a couple of days and she has yet to utter a word. Daddy has been urging her to say the basics like _cookie_ or even _Daddy_, but she always tends to hide behind in his embrace.

When the clock flashed eight thirty in bright red I quickly rolled out of bed to get ready for school. I wasn't scheduled to take the exam until ten, but I still wanted to arrive at nine at school so I could mingle with my friends for an hour. When I arrived downstairs I found Daddy in the kitchen with Ai-chan in his arm while he made breakfast. Kei-chan was sleeping on the table, snoozing and drooling slightly.

"Morning," I called out to Daddy. He waved and went back to cooking breakfast. I noticed Ai-chan was playing with his hair, her chubby little fingers tangling in Daddy's dark hair.

"I have a mission," he began. The dark and powerful voice echoed in the room, "It's going to take a week."

I knew where Daddy was going with this. He was worried about leaving us alone in the house again especially without any supervision. I have no problem babysitting, but I guess leaving two children under the age of six with a twelve year old is not Daddy's cup of tea.

"She's an old friend of mine. She volunteered to watch over you three while I'm gone."

I looked up and noticed a small smile on Daddy yet his eyes betrayed him. Something resembling to sadness flashed in his charcoal eyes and I was really tempted to ask him what was wrong, but I knew it wasn't polite of me to delve into Daddy's past.

"What's her name?" I asked suddenly hoping he'd tell me more.

"Sakura," he gave another smile as he reached over for the milk, "We were in the same genin team along with Naruto."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to say after that. This was the first time Daddy had ever said anything about his past. Well, with the exception of when he tells us stories with Uncle Naruto about their fights when they were younger.

Something was nagging at me as I watched Daddy go about in the kitchen setting plates in front of us and gently waking Kei-chan up. Even though he was smiling at us I knew he was sad for some reason. I really want to know, but I don't want to upset him.

Yet the curiosity in me was killing me.

"Daddy," he looked up from his breakfast and Ai-chan immediately poked at his scrabbled eggs, "How come I've never heard of her?"

He picked Ai-chan from her seat to plop on his lap and he stroked her dark hair softly and she in return just squealed and went back to playing with his food. He didn't answer for the longest time and I was certain he wouldn't answer my question.

"She moved away before you were born," he replied somberly causing me to whip my head up, "I thought it was pointless to tell you about someone who wasn't even here."

I nodded as he went back to his already messy and unrecognizable breakfast courtesy of my baby sister. Kei-chan was too busy daydreaming to even pay attention to anything.

Daddy sighed and stood up, his tall frame towering over Kei-chan as he poked him on the forehead gently, "Come on. You two need to go to school and drop Aiko at the daycare. I don't want either of you late for class."

Kei-chan whined and I merely smiled.


End file.
